The Chaos
by writingmyownhistory-inactive
Summary: From separation to reunion. 50 prompts, 50 sentences. ;Tracy/Evie; Mentions of sexual assault/abuse and consensual sex.


This was written over a 3-week period for 1sentence at LiveJournal. The challenge is to write 50 sentences for a particular pairing that are all based on a prompt per sentence.

* * *

**#10 - Ears **  
Tracy has ears that can't hear the truth and eyes that don't want to see it.  
**#13 - Death  
**They both die a little when they're finally forced to separate - this shouldn't be happening; they should be together forever - and they cry so hard one tear isn't distinguishable from the next.  
**#11 - Name**  
Once, my name meant everything - now it is nothing.  
**#05 - Potatoes  
**Tracy never liked potatoes until Evie fed her a French fry as they ate and watched the sun set.  
**#07 - Chocolate**  
Noel says chocolate will only give her more zits, but Tracy couldn't care less - Evie loved chocolate and now, so does she.  
**#32 - Confusion  
**"You don't just leave people, Evie" she says during one of many silent conversations with a girl who is no longer in her life.  
**#30 - Star**  
She's gone - not even a star in her place.  
**#06 - Rain**  
Rain reminds Evie of those ocean eyes.  
**#08 - Happiness**  
Joy, or even contentment, is foreign to both of them now.  
**#09 - Telephone**  
There's so much disconnect.  
**#01 - Comfort**  
You can't comfort someone when you've been pushed away.  
**#02 - Kiss**  
"I shouldn't have to beg - kiss me."  
**#03 - Soft**  
There's nothing soft to the way life treats her once Evie is gone.  
**#04 - Pain**  
The pain of loss, of living with it, is excruciating.  
**#39 - Smile**  
She's forgetting how to fake those grins more and more often.  
**#12 - Sensual**  
Tracy muses, remembering her time of promiscuity - and what is love?  
**#14 - Sex**  
She wishes she could have experienced it with someone else.  
**#15 - Touch**  
"Just touch me, Evie," fingers slide into her wetness.  
**#16 - Weakness**  
They are each others' weakness - more so than drugs.  
**#36 - Market**  
"She's not up for grabs, creep!'  
**#27 - Blood**  
Blood is everywhere - it bubbles in her veins, rushes to the surface of her skin, and the sight of it leaves her hungry for more pain.  
**#28 - Sickness**  
There were no vows - she is alone in sickness, health and all that lies between.  
**#25 - Devotion**  
They only tether themselves to destruction.  
**#26 - Forever**  
What happens when you promise forever and lie?  
**#29 - Melody**  
When Evie sang to her once upon a time, there was a golden melody Tracy felt only she could hear - only she could love it, appreciate it, believe in it.  
**#31 - Home**  
Home is where the heart is - she has no heart left to guide her there.  
**#38 - Gift**  
What a twisted gift she gave.  
**#42 - Clouds**  
Nothing is pretty to Tracy anymore, even clouds, which she once thought could be wisps of cotton floating aimlessly in the sky - nature's beauty.  
**#23 - Hands**  
"Your hands are cold," and in her heart the other girl said 'I know - hold them.'  
**#24 - Taste**  
Loneliness tastes bitter - loss is just an empty feeling; she doesn't know which is worse.  
**#17 - Tears**  
"Have you ever really cried?"  
**#18 - Speed**  
"It's only one hit."  
**#20 - Freedom**  
She's a caged bird.  
**#19 - Wind**  
"Slow down - do you want to die?"  
**#22 - Jealousy**  
Whatever pair of arms Evie is in now, Tracy can't help but be jealous of their owner - the lucky one.  
**#35 - Bonds**  
Tracy learns in science class that some bonds are nearly unbreakable - theirs isn't.  
**#43 - Sky**  
They look at the sky to find answers.  
**#21 - Life**  
Such a paradox.  
**#37 - Technology **  
If only time could be turned back.  
**#40 - Innocence**  
Hers was so thoughtlessly taken.  
**#33 - Fear**  
It was terrifying to feel such mass inside her.  
**#45 - Hell**  
"He's hurting me, Evie," she pleads into the night.  
**#44 - Heaven**  
The possibility of paradise has slipped through her fingers like sand.  
**#46 - Sun**  
The light is bright but it won't blind her - she wants to stop seeing all of this.  
**#47 - Moon**  
Even the tides can't wash her memories away.  
**#48 - Waves**  
Sometimes, she drowns in all the things she has lost.  
**#34 - Thunder**  
This time, she fights back.  
**#49 - Hair  
**When Evie finally finds her girl sobbing, broken, she hides her face behind her hair and lets tears soak her jeans.  
**#41 - Completion**  
Tracy and Evie - two unlikely halves cut from the same whole.  
**#50 - Supernova **  
Something nearly explodes the first time Tracy says those awful words aloud - but Evie is there to pick up the pieces._  
_


End file.
